


Crossfire

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Crack Pairing, M/M, Season/Series 10, Spoilers, Spoilers for Savior, Unlikely to happen but let me have my moment!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case brings two former lovers together, but it doesn’t end with a happy ending.</p>
<p>originally posted on 08/27/2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossfire

Billy Skaggs sat on the old sofa, looking at the picture of Jesus hanging on the wall. His spacy light blue eyes never left the compassionate eyes of his Lord and Savior as if something special came from the picture. He put his hands together as if to pray, but he doesn’t. He kept staring at the picture, thinking it might engulf in flames.  
  
_I tried, Lord, I really had tried_ , Billy thought as his eyes lingered to other things in the room: the beat-up coffee table, the plain white walls of his small apartment, the secret radio that his congregation and parents did not know about, and the fresh white roses on the kitchen counter. Those things met nothing to him, even the forgiveness of God didn’t matter. All that seem to mean something to him in the last week was the man in the interrogation room. The man who plagued his dreams, clouded his thoughts, and tortured his soul. Not to mention, his once lover from fifteen years ago.  
  
Time had changed them so much. He followed in his father footsteps while Elliot stayed on the police force and apparently still married. He should have known, Elliot was not going to wait for him forever. That worthless promise he made to him was an endless lie. He almost came back to him, to New York City, but his father stop him.  
  
Billy sighed. He had a wonderful time with Elliot those years ago but it was just that. Years ago when they were trapped in their dull lives and wanted a release, a new found freedom. Something Billy never had when he was in Nebraska. The Church controlled everything and so did his parents. No wonder why he didn’t want to go back to that town and become a preacher, something he never had choice. Now the preaching of God’s word caused him trouble. He was doing what was right, despite his own reasons for doing it.  
  
Billy was about to go to bed when he heard a knock on the door. He looked at the clock.  
  
Midnight.  
  
Billy didn’t know anyone that was up this late. He was this close of not opening the door until the knock became louder. Billy shook his head and went to the door. When he opened it, fresh pair of lips met his. Billy was taken back, as Elliot wrapped his arms around his waist and deepened the kiss. All Billy could do was wrapped his arms around his neck and moved backwards.  
  
The door shut.  
  


***~*~***

  
  
“Did you kill those women?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“I don’t believe you.”  
  
Those words hit Billy’s psychic. It was like fire to him, hearing the words coming from Elliot’s mouth. The man he loved for most of his adult life. He sat in the seat of the interrogation room. It was only Elliot and he, in the big room. Billy was aware of the female detective behind the mirror, ready to use his words against him, but she wasn’t important as he looked at Elliot.  
  
What could he say to damage Elliot’s repetition? The world knew him as quick temper, a man who had more problems than the whole world would know. But underneath the cold, exterior was a man that Billy knew. The man that made his heart skip a beat or held him at night when the world didn’t know they were there. He loved the man’s breath. It smelt like lemon, the lemon gum he chewed on a daily bases. The man can get underneath anyone skin, but Elliot got underneath his heart. At the moment, Elliot was underneath his last nerves.  
  
Billy didn’t know how many times to tell him. He didn’t kill those harlots. He was only doing the right thing. He prayed for them and nothing less. He didn’t know who killed those women but Billy hands were clean. He had to get Elliot to see that. He had to let his Elliot know that he was doing God’s work.  
  
Billy looked at the photos and stared at Elliot, who stood beside him.  
  
“Now, answer me one last time, did you or did you not kill those women?”  
  
Billy stared into his eyes.  
  
“No, I did not.”  
  
Elliot headed towards the window when Billy grabbed his arm. Elliot looked at him surprisingly.  
  
“What would it take for you to trust me? I’m telling you the truth, I didn’t kill them. I just wish you told me the truth about…”  
  
“It is none of your damn business if I’m sleeping with my wife again.” Elliot jerked away.  
  
Billy knew Elliot avoided the little hint of truth. He avoided it like the plague, it hit too close to home. Elliot was a private person, who tried to keep his personal life from his professional. If he could have it his way, no one would know where his family lived. Well, no one did know about one small part of his life.  
  
He stood behind Elliot. He stared at the back of his thinning hair, wondering what he was thinking. It was a stupid thought, of course, but when he was with him years ago, they seemed to have the same thoughts. They knew what the other was thinking, as if they were in sync with one other emotion.  
  
Billy should have stayed at Ohio. He was safe and his family made sure his little accident was well hidden. No one knew about his younger adventures in New York, which involved the detective in front of him. There were no need to linger on the past, he had to face the future. He couldn’t be Elliot’s closet secret. They couldn’t even trust one another anymore.  
  
He placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
“You don’t trust me?”  
  
Elliot faced the preacher.  
  
“I don’t know what to believe. I want…I need…to believe you didn’t…fuck!” He gritted his teeth.  
  
Billy pressed both his hands on either side of Elliot’s shoulder and pressed his forehead against his own. It’s been too long since he was that close to him. It was like a breath of fresh air going through his body. To be near him, having his head pressed on his was a fantasy that he waited for many years. The last time he was near him was when Elliot told him about his wife’s second pregnancy. The fantasy ended, along with hopes of finally being freed of his sin. But, he should have known Elliot wasn’t ready to admit those feelings, not now or ever. It was a surprise that Elliot allowed him to touch him with the lady detective behind the mirror.  
  
“I may have done many things I wasn’t proud of but I would not harm those women. I…” Billy kept his mouth shut, knowing he would not tell that to Elliot. Elliot would use it against him and hate him more. They were more alike than different.  
  
“I never harmed them. Just trust me, like you use to before everything went wrong,” he didn’t consider himself pleading, but it sounds like it. He wanted the man like nothing in this world. He would give up everything just to have him. Everything to have him in his arms, hold his hand, and not have to worry about his wife taking him away from him.  
  
“I…can’t…the evidences point to you…”  
  
“Fuck the evidences. Trust me, El. I didn’t harm them.”  
  
Elliot gripped his shoulders, his finger massaging the crock of his neck. Billy smiled, believing Elliot was finally on his side.  
  
“I…I…trust…”Elliot started.  
  
Billy felt the hot breath upon his face. He could feel it. The man he longed finally trusted him again.  
  
“You can do it, El.” He encouraged him.  
  
Elliot almost finished his sentence when the lady detective cleared her voice loudly.  
  
“We need you to talk to you, Elliot. Now!”  
  
Elliot pushed him away. He walked out of the room without saying a word to his partner or Billy.  
  
Billy stared at the empty space. He thought Elliot would understand. He thought Elliot would at least trust him, even love him again. He was wrong as he saw the female detective, a frown on her face. She left the room, leaving Billy to face his own demons.

**Author's Note:**

> New Notes:  
> Yep, this is crack pairing. One of the reasons why it published under the Old School Jones' collection.
> 
> Old Notes:  
> This was supposed to be a dead fic. It was stuck in my junk drive and I had no intentions of counting it. Somehow, it just fitted this prompt. Maybe I will finish this story. The sky is the limit. For now, enjoy this fic and suggestions and feedback is welcomed.


End file.
